5e Wizard
Arcane Researcher The Arcane Researcher is nothing more than an undisciplined wizard. Well, that is a clear simplification but it is a convenient lie to build upon. You see, rather than focusing their studies on a particular school of magic, or application of magical theory to support a given discipline, Arcane Researchers instead focus their studies on the nature of magic and magical theory itself. More than any other discipline they rely on practical application of theory to understand their work. Arcane Researchers are known for tweaking the rules of magical theory, of experimenting with the established orders through trial and error to see where the cracks are and how they can maneuver within those cracks. These brave souls are the tip of the spear in mathemagical progress. Arcane Researcher Features Shorthand and Jargon Starting at 2nd level, you are so used to quick notations, arcane sigil work-arounds and the quirks of transcription that the time required and price of transcribing all spells is reduced by 25%. Learn from Your Mistakes Starting at 2nd level, you constantly endeavor to learn more about the nature and application of the arcane. If you spend a spell slot to cast a spell that requires a save and a creature succeeds on that save and suffers no effect, you can attempt an Arcana check to regain that spell slot. If you target multiple creatures with the spell each creature must succeed on the save. The DC for this check is 10 plus the level of the spell slot spent. You cannot regain a spell slot of higher than 5th level with this feature. Additionally, if you cast a damaging cantrip that requires a saving throw and your target succeeds, it still takes damage equal to your proficiency bonus. Copy Technique Starting at 6th level, you can attempt to memorize and replicate a spell you do not know but have seen cast. When a creature within 30 feet of you casts a spell with a casting time of 1 action that you do not have memorized you can use your reaction to attempt to copy it. First, you must make an Arcana check to make sure you know what the spell is. This check DC is equal to 10 plus the level of the spell slot spent. If you succeed on this check, you can use an action and spend a spell slot on your next turn to replicate this spell. The slot spent must be the same as the slot spent for the initial spell and you cannot use a lower or higher level slot. If the original spell was upcast, you must also upcast it. You cannot copy a spell of higher than 5th level with this feature. If you do not cast the spell by the end of your next turn, you lose the ability to copy it from that casting. Minor Breakthrough Starting at 10th level, your research is paying off and you have managed to fundamentally alter the nature of one of your spells. Choose a single spell you know that requires a saving throw and/or deals a type of damage. You permanently change the type of saving throw required and/or the type of damage dealt. You can repeat this process for another spell by spending 8 hour and 100 gold per level of the spell. Once you alter a spell in this way you cannot alter it any further. Major Breakthrough Starting at 14th level, you have finally managed a fundamental breakthrough in magical theory, allowing you to create and codify your own spell. You choose the level of your spell. It must take one action to cast and cannot have the ritual tag. If the spell targets an enemy, it targets a single enemy and either requires a spell attack roll or requires a saving throw against your wizard spell save DC. You can choose which saving throw is required. If your spell targets an ally, it targets a single ally and cannot restore hit points nor can it return life to a dead creature. Beyond these conditions, the scope of your spell is entirely up to you and your DM to coordinate on. Astromancer Astromancers are the keepers of the secrets of the heavens. They are seen as mysterious and otherworldly by all, and the powers they receive are unexplainable. Revering the suns, moons, and stars, they draw their strange gifts from the heavens and are most comfortable when outside in the open. The primary members of the Order of the Skywatchers and creators of the Torian calendar, they often step back from the politics of the world and observe from their Skytowers. Celestial Attunement At 2nd level, when you choose this arcane tradition, you must choose whether you will attune to the sun, the moons, or the stars. This choice affects all features you gain from this arcane tradition. Power of the Sky At 2nd level, your Arcane Recovery ability becomes empowered during certain parts of the day. If you can see your attuned celestial body while you take a short rest and choose to use your Arcane Recovery ability, you recovera number of spell levels equal to your wizard level, and can recover up to 6th level spells. Celestial Magic At 6th level your attuned celestial body can influence your spells. You can change the damage type for any spell damage done by your wizard spells to radiant damage if attuned to the sun, force damage if attuned to the moons, or psychic damage if attuned to the stars. Astral Companion At 10th level you gain the services of a companion. If you are attuned to the sun this companion is a hell hound. If you are attuned to the moons this is a phase spider. If you are attuned to the stars this is a grell. If your companion is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to life. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 25 gp worth of rare herbs and fine food, you call forth your companion's spirit and use your magic to create a new body for it. You can return an companion to life in this manner even if you do not possess any part of its body. The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. The companion is utterly loyal to you. Astral Form At 14th level, you become so infused with the power of the cosmos that you change form permanently. Choose any creature with a CR of 7 or less and a type allowed by your attunement, as seen below. Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the creature, but you retain your alignment, personality, proficiency bonus, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. *'Solar Attunement:' Celestial, Fiend, Humanoid (except shapechangers). *'Lunar Attunement:' Fey, Monstrosity, Humanoid (shapechanger only). *'Stellar Attunement:' Aberration, Undead. School of Chronomancy Time mages: practitioners of a meta-school of magic of such potential for havoc that its very existence might be one of the most fiercely-guarded secrets even from some of the most learned grandmasters of magic. Chronomancy - the power of Time itself. Chronomancers are most typically taught this secret power by other Chronomancers, often who have been watching the candidate in secret, at multiple points in their life, and frequently from another time period than the candidate; most typical, but still extremely rare. Even more unlikely, sometimes a Chronomancer learns this secret art by stumbling upon some text or scroll that contains knowledge of the demiplane of time, or advanced magical theory on manipulating temporal flow while also containing the paradoxical repercussions of such meddling. Most rare of all, though it happens, a studying wizard might come to hypothesize - correctly - about the nature of time all on their own. Chronomancy is a profoundly secret art. Given the delicate nature of their art, Chronomancers tend to guard the secret of their power and their study above all else. Should this secret be let slip too publicly, or too frequently, the offending Chronomancer may find that they have a host of other Chronomancers to contend with; or worse: the native creatures of the demiplane of time. An adventuring Chronomancer may choose to divulge their own nature to close, trusted companions, or even mentor and train a spellcasting companion in the ways of Chronomancy, but the Chronomancer should avoid selling, trading, or carelessly discarding Chronomantic spells or literature. Chronomancers often masquerade as Transmuters, Diviners, or a "peculiar student of magics that fall somewhere in between the two". A Chronomancer may be an eager historian, travelling back and forward through time to record events of history with unmatched accuracy; or may be an opportunist, jumping to points in time when things are (or will be) known to have gone mysteriously missing... only to return home to fame or profit; or could be an idealist who leaps through time, righting wrongs, restoring timelines to "what they ought to be", or attempting to alter events to suit their own personal ideal history of a family, city, or realm - though often things work out in a way unexpected by the meddler. In all cases, Chronomancers understand the dangers of recklessly meddling with the histories of reality, at best trying to repair or prevent damage to the fabric of reality whenever they see problems, and at least attempting to avoid getting caught up in any untempered temporal paradoxes personally. Even those who manipulate time for selfish gain or personal ideology understand that there are some laws of nature that should not be carelessly ignored. Chronomancy Features Alternate Reality Beginning when this subclass is selected at 2nd level, the Chronomancer learns how to create small variations in the probabilities of reality. Each variation lasts only a moment, but creates alternate results for one recently-past event. When altered in this way, any one event attempted by a target the Chronomancer could see during the previous round is recalculated, essentially allowing (or forcing) that character or creature to make a new die (or dice) roll. Only events that begin and end in a single round can be affected in this way. Only one roll-event can be rerolled. If the target is a willing recipient, the Chronomancer can choose which roll (the original or the new roll) affects them. If the target is unwilling, they must reroll the action and accept the new result, whatever its outcome. Typical uses of this ability include: allowing a fighter to reroll an attack; forcing an opponent to reroll a successful saving throw; or allowing a wizard to reroll the damage caused by a weak fireball. In order to use this ability, the Chronomancer character throws a small, unmarked die. Each alternation can be made only once per turn, and only two such alternations can be made by the Chronomancer until a long rest is taken. Exclusive Studies When this subclass is selected at 2nd level, the Chronomancer permanently gains access to a new meta-school of magic: Chronomancy. While this isn't actually a school of magic, but rather a new way of thinking about magical properties of many of the existing schools of magic, only a Chronomancer may learn and cast these spells. Anyone may attempt to read your spellbook, but only a Chronomancer would ever be able to make sense of any spells of the Chronomancy meta-school recorded therein. To all other magically fluent readers, these spells simply appear nonsensical. When this subclass is selected, the Chronomancer immediately trades at least two of their currently known level 1 Wizard spells for an equal number of level 1 Chronomancy spells, and trade at least one of their known Wizard Cantrips for an equal number of Chronomancy Cantrip. It is strongly recommended that at least one of the Chronomancer Cantrips taken is Detect Temporal Anomaly. Finally, the Chronomancer may now trade one of their weapon proficiencies for a future or forgotten version of that weapon. For example, anachronistic versions of a light crossbow may included a springbolt gun, flintlock pistol, revolver, or laser pistol. Other versions of quarterstaff may be nightstick, collapsible baton, or cattle prod. Temporal Agency At 6th level, you can unconsciously sense some ebb and flow in the momentum of time. As a result, you act as though immune to time flow effects such as Haste or Slow. This is really an unconscious reaction to the change in which you unknowingly alter your own flow of time in the opposite direction to compensate for and cancel the effect. Your base movement speed is also increased by 5. Reverse Causation Upon reaching 10th level, you can begin to consciously sense the subtle reflections of causality travelling back up the timestream ahead of your own lifeline. When a creature makes a successful attack against you, or when you fail a saving throw against hostile magic or traps, you can opt to automatically succeed the save, or force the opponent to miss, instead, as you take last moment action to avoid the sensed danger. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Greater Improbabilities At 14th level, Alternate Reality can now be used up to 3 times per long rest. Jade Tower Scholar Also called simply a "scholar," a member of this arcane tradition is a wizard who belongs to the Antiquity Scholars, an offshoot of the school at Sendrellar that is based out of the magnificent Jade Tower in Silverus. The Antiquity Scholars' present day charter is twofold. The group's first objective is advancing magical knowledge through both ongoing research and archeological investigation of lost arcane disciplines of history. A good portion of research is centered around elucidating a "magical grammar" of the great power wielded in ages past. The second tenet is the support and welfare of the Scholars' membership, initially through arcane schooling and later through companionship, resources, boarding, and access to the Spellpool (see below). Spellpool At 2nd level, you gain the ability to call a spell from the Spellpool, a mystical well of arcane energy kept at the Jade Tower. As an action choose any wizard spell up to level 3. At the beginning of your next turn you gain the ability to cast that spell once without expending a spell slot at a level equal to the highest level spell slot you currently have, or level 3, whichever is lower. Once you do so you cannot draw from the Spellpool again until you finish a long rest. Lorekeeper Starting at 6th level you gain proficiency in the Arcana, History, Nature, and Religion, if you did not already have it. You may add double your proficiency bonus to these skills. Loremaster At 10th level you gain the ability to cast the identify and detect magic spells at will as an action, requiring no material components. Greater Spellpool Once you reach 14th level you can utilize the Spellpool twice between long rests. When you do you can select a wizard spell up to 5th level, and the spell is cast as a 5th level spell. High Mage of Sendrellar The high mage of Sendrellar is a wielder of spellfire who focuses his efforts on mastering the secrets of spells that go beyond ordinary limits. Spellfire At 2nd level, you gain the ability to transform arcane power into spellfire. Spellfire is refined, controlled, raw magic, also sometimes called arcane energy. It is a searing purple-white jet of all-consuming radiance. You can unleash a blast of spellfire as an action, targeting one creature within 400 feet of you that you can see. Sacrifice one or more spell slots and make a spell attack roll. If you succeed, the target takes 1d6 points of spellfire damage per the sum of the levels of spell sacrificed + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. Once you have unleashed a blast of spellfire you cannot do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Arcane Mastery At 6th level, choose a number of wizard spells of level 2 or lower equal to your Intelligence modifier. You gain the ability to cast these spells both three times without using a spell slot. These spells are always cast at the maximum level of spell you can cast. You regain the use of these spells after completing a long rest. Conduit of Spellfire Once you reach 10th level you can perform a spellfire attack without sacrificing any spells. This spellfire attack, which requires a spell attack roll, deals 1d4 spellfire damage per your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Spellfire Crown At 14th level, you can sacrifice a total of 10 spell levels to manifest a crown of spellfire for 1 minute. This crown duplicates the effects of a daylight spell. It also grants you resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, and any creatures that end their turn within 10 feet of you are targeted by a magic missile spell with a spell level equal to your Intelligence modifier at the start of your turn. Summoner The practice of summoning creatures has long been practiced as an established magical method. While more often practiced by the druids, there is a similar tradition among almost all casters. The Summoner, however, takes that tradition to a new height. A typical summoning conjures a non-specific creature. This tradition, however, is based upon either the creation of or contact with a specific creature of magical origin. The forms these creatures take are incredibly varied, no two are the same and very few could reasonably be classified as similar. The connection between the caster and creature is an interesting example of a symbiotic magical manifestation with the caster's power fueling the creature. Whether this is an example of manifestation or anchoring is apparently varied from practitioner to practitioner. Despite being loosely grouped into a discipline, each Summoner is unique in practice and application. Summoner Features Summon Eidolon Starting at 2nd level, you gain the attention of an Eidolon and the ability to summon it into being with your magic. You choose the form the Eidolon takes, though it is always a Large Magical Beast whatever shape you choose. You must also choose a damage type. The Eidolon has resistance to this damage type and whenever an ability says that your Eidolon deals damage then the damage is of that type. You choose the shape and damage type when you gain this ability and cannot change it afterwards. To summon your Eidolon you must use an action to spend a spell slot, the level of which affects how strongly your Eidolon manifests. When you do so your Eidolon appears within 30 feet of you. Your Eidolon has its own movement, action, bonus action, and reaction. It acts on your initiative and can act on the turn it is summoned. The magic required to tether your Eidolon means it requires concentration and you can only cast cantrips while it remains summoned. You can dismiss the Eidolon as a bonus action. Otherwise it is dismissed when you finish a long rest. * The Eidolon's hit points are equal to (level of spell slot used x 10) + 10. * It's attack bonus is your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. * It deals 1d6 damage plus your Intelligence modifier. This damage increases by 1d6 for every level of spell slot used to summon it above 1st. * If you are at least 5th level when you summon it, the Eidolon can make two attacks when it takes the Attack action. * It's AC is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + the level of the spell slot spent to summon it. * It uses your saving throws and ability score modifiers and is proficient in Athletics. * It has a walking speed of 35 feet. The Eidolon cannot be healed nor can it gain temporary hit points. You can use an action to spend a spell slot to "resummon" it, resetting its hit points according to the level of spell slot used, per the normal calculation given above. Signature Move Starting at 6th level, your Eidolon gains the ability to perform an ability of your design. This ability can target either a 5 foot radius area within 30 feet or a 45 foot line (from your Eidolon's perspective), you can choose each time you activate it. You can use an action on your turn and spend a spell slot to activate this ability any time your Eidolon is summoned. Each target in the area makes a Dexterity saving throw versus your wizard spell save DC. Those that fail take 2d10 damage per level of the spell spent while those that succeed take half as much damage. Spirit Bond Starting at 10th level, your bond to your Eidolon allows it to protect you at all times. While your Eidolon is summoned, if you take damage from any source, half of the damage is dealt to you and the other half is dealt to the Eidolon. Damage dealt to your Eidolon in this way cannot be reduced by any means, even when it is of the Eidolon's damage type. You can end this effect at any time without requiring an action and you can establish the link once more as a reaction upon taking damage. Limit Break Starting at 14th level, your Eidolon gains the ability to perform a powerful ability of your design. You can use an action on your turn to activate this ability. Choose any spell of up to 7th level, even a non-wizard spell (subject to DM approval), which cannot be changed after being selected. As an action your Eidolon may use this spell once as if you cast the spell as a wizard spell. If the spell does damage, the damage type is always the Eidolon's damage type. It can use this ability again after you finish a long rest.Category:5e Classes and Archetypes